eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Touching Spirit Bear Three
And continuing on. Last chapter. Cole hates everyone. Cole sets his supplies on fire. Cole hates people even more. Anyone sensing a theme here? Cole stands in front of the fire feeling empty because his act of revenge (against whom, when it's only hurting himself?) doesn't make him feel better. Then he takes in the scenery. "Overhead eagles drifted on the air currents. In the bay, a mother seal played with her spotted pups as a golden sun peeked through the gray overcast and glinted off the waves. "This place sucks!" Cole mumbled as the breeze drifted sparks upward like wandering stars. He stared back into crackling red hot flames, and his anger burned." This is an interesting juxtaposition of images. It shows how self centered Cole is, because he's unable to appreciate, even a little what is around him. And then we flashback while Cole feels sorry for himself. Garvey shows up with a paper bag and asks Cole about his life. Cole tells him that his parents hate him. He went out for wrestling, they rarely came to see him. And when they did, he lost. And his dad acted like it was his fault. He continued to spill his guts to Garvey not knowing why. Of course, we do, so that way we can learn all about his wangsty past and feel sorry for him. We learn this about his parents, as Cole says, "He drinks until he turns into a monster. Mom just gets drunk and pretends nothing has happened." His father also beats him. So, his life sucks. Garvey takes things out of his bag: Sugar, salt,butter, flour, eggs, baking soda, water and molasses. He then asks Cole to taste the things. Cole goes what the fuck? Gavery asks him if he's afraid of a little bad taste. Personally, having tasted those things, they don't taste bad. Anyway, goaded, Cole tastes everything, large big bites to show that he's not afraid. Garvey then gives him a piece of cake. Garvey asks if he likes the cake. Cole says it's okay. Garvey asks him what ingredient he should have left out. Cole says none, and calls him an idiot. Garvey walks out disgusted. Cole screams that he hates the cake. Annnnd then we're back to the island and Cole. Who starts laughing manically. He laughs and cries and laughs. And then he burns that special blanket that Garvey gave him. All those who saw that coming, raise their hands. So, he laughs, and we learn that Cole was a swimmer. His father made him swim because his father swam. This is incredibly convenient because he plans on swimming off the island. Which he does. He takes off his clothes and goes off into icy cold water. Again we flash back to Cole and Garvey. Cole learns that he's been accepted into the circle of Justice program and the First of the Keepers are going to call a Hearing Circle to look for solutions. Anyone who wants to help Cole will be there. Cole asks if Peter is going to be there, Peter being the boy he beat up. Garvey says he doesn't know if Peter is ready to forgive Cole. Cole doesn't give a rats ass if Peter forgives him. The chapter ends with: Garvey rubbed the back of his neck, then glanced up toward the ceiling. "How come everything is always about you? This forgiveness isn't for you. Until Peter forgives you, he won't heal." "Maybe if he forgives me, everyone will forget about what I did and I can get out of this pit faster" Garve stood to leave. "Forgiving isn't forgetting, champ." Category:Touching Spirit Bear Category:Other Books